Talk:Renew Life
This on a fast casting mesmer could be a great answer to pressure builds. --Xeeron 04:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Ooh that's Mhenlo in the picture, I believe. Or someone who dresses and has a similiar hairstyle. <3 -Kamahl (Constantly having to relog and not caring anymore.) Hehe Xeeron.. You got the idea right. Now add Healer's Boon. Even at 0 divine the mesmer gets enough duration to recast it on himself before it ends. 2 second ressing? Talk about return of minion factory, they only need one resmer for every two saccers now. (Not a fifty five 12:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) Another res you wouldn't want to use on a monk. *sigh --Life Infusion 19:12, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Smeh, monks never had res on them lol. (Not a fifty five 19:31, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) Maybe switch chant for this on an E/Mo — Skuld 11:08, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :I think I might like this skill. (T/ ) 16:06, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I think this would work better with Glyph of Sacrifice over fast casting mesmer. Far less risk to be interupted, and E/Mo's have extra buffer for that hefty energy cost. Plus, this skill makes Restore Life look like total trash. --8765 13:12, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Good luck using Healer's Boon when you're a primary Mesmer.... -68.239.135.104 20:37, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, the next "10" Healing Prayers spells cast 50% faster, heal for more health? Yeah, that works fine without DF. Just recast it after 10 rezzesLabmonkey 08:06, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Does divine favor apply to the healing after you resurect?--Coloneh 15:44, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Restore Life is meant to be used out of combat, where you can just heal the remaining health. This is because health is much easier to restore than energy. Restore Life brings them back with most of their energy, and so it does not take long for it to regenerate to full again. --Gimmethegepgun 13:14, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Glyph sac+this on an emo=win.-Thomas 17:08, 16 November 2006 (CST) Note This skill is touch range o_O Surprised the heck out of me. You have to walk right on top of the body to resurrect them. Ugh. Merengue 15:25, 4 November 2006 (CST) Despite being touch range, the henchies sometimes use it from about half the aggroring away from the corpse.. Randomly working bug? --Angelo Shouldn't this be included in the Touch skills quick reference? And if ranger expertise doesn't apply to this specific touch skill it should be mentioned. Its hard to believe that it works with Restore Life but not this one... :its not a tocuh skill, as it's a spell (see box ont the right), and as a result will not be eeffected by expertise ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:58, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Being a spell is irrelevant. Touch skills are reduced by expertise. --Fyren 19:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::The only reason why touch skills such as the 2 vampire skills are affected by expertiese is because they are "skills" and not "spells". As such it is not irrelevant, expertise does not affect any spells period. ::::No. Expertise affect anything with touch range. It doesn't matter if it's a spell or not. This was changed over six months ago. --Fyren 21:53, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Expertise So expertise goes with this? That's pretty gg. :Healer's boon R/Mo imo — Skuld 11:03, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::plx no D: 11:27, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Add holy haste and u have a perfect nothing but hard resser. M s4 11:38, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, Holy Haste, Healer's Boon, Restore Life, Renew Life, Restful Breeze, Dodge, Zojun's Haste, Whirling Defense. -Silk Weaker 11:44, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::FTW! I think i might actually try that in RA if i feel like screwing around. M s4 11:51, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Wait, what? How is expertise going to help? Isn't this a spell? 404notfound 04:46, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::All touch ranged skills now are affected by expertise. Which includes the various touch spells, including this.--Renegade26 04:50, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::This isn't a touch skill. It's a spell that had touch range, that's the difference --Blue.rellik 23:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::There is no difference. There hasn't been one for more than half a year. All touch range skills are affected by expertise. --Fyren 07:09, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I love using this in ra with a ranger. xD 70.124.7.198 02:24, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, if you're choosing between resurrect and restore/renew, sure, expertise is useful. But if you're looking at choosing a primary profession, using expertise with this is a very poor combination on which to decide your primary. If you want to be a hard resser, for some reason, stick to Me/Mo. Saving 6 energy is a weak reason to choose R/Mo...surely you can come up with a better excuse than that. : P --Carmine 21:31, 21 January 2008 (UTC) 55 Monk Rez? Will this rez a 55 monk? SuperStretch 00:20, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so since a dead 55 with 15% dp has 1 life. --Blue.rellik 23:20, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Meaning you'd need a res power of at least 51% Health, if I remember the rules correctly. Like Restore Life works, but Resurrect won't... (T/ ) 23:44, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm according to Invincible Monk#Death penalty, Renew Life actually does work to rez at 15% DP. I guess the game actually does round up at 50%; or perhaps the healing effect kicks in. Nevermind. (T/ ) 23:47, 13 July 2007 (CDT) you guys are idiots...its says it ressurects people with 50%...%...%... not 50hp...idiots :Um, where I live ppl need to think, but it seems that where u come from ppl dont, since u havent, who said anything about 50 health and not 50%? =) Majnore 09:48, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Renew Life? good for MM can anyone check if the healing nearby allies thing also heals minions as well?--Dark Paladin X 19:04, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :A good Minion Master wouldn't have Healing Prayers to the point you'd get a worthy heal from this skill... and I'm pretty sure it does heal allies, and not just party members. --Kale Ironfist 19:16, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, in the golden days, any good MM had healing Prayers of 8 or 10, depending on energy demand, and provided awesome support with his Heal Area and Res. Nowadays, with the soul reaping nerf (I haven't played my necro since then...), it's kinda useless... but I believe it's better to have a balanced build, than put all your strength into one attribute or strategy, and then fail miserably when conditions aren't met. --MagickElf666 01:13, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, in the days before number of minions was restricted, Healing Prayers were needed because BotM toook a huge chunk of your life. Now with the restriction to 10ish minions, BotM is sufficient, and Healing Prayers is a waste of skillslots and attribute points. Healing Prayers on an MM is now just a silly fad, and not worth its weight in electrons, let alone skillslots.--Carmine 21:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Perhaps I'm missing something here but it say's, the healer is able to both resurrect and heal in one shot. Does the ressurected target get healed on res, or is it only other party members in the area, and if so shouldn't that be added to the notes? or at least put in a way that makes more sense-- 15:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :"That party member and all allies within earshot are healed for 55...115 Health."--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 15:59, 16 July 2008 (UTC)